Reunión de Hermanos
by Drai Groc
Summary: De el encuentro entre hermanos que no se ven...


Una historia de George Weasley

La oscuridad de la noche de aquél día reinaba totalmente; la única luz que se podía ver era la de la luna que proyectaba sombras por el sendero del bosque por el que caminaba pesadamente un joven. Era casi media noche, ya no tenía mucho tiempo. Había planeado esa noche desde hacía casi cinco meses y, desde entonces, había estado muy ansioso. Definitivamente ese tipo de cosas no eran su fuerte…

Siguió caminando hasta que el estrecho sendero se abrió para revelar un claro que se encontraba lleno de tumbas. Un cementerio a media noche, no era el mejor lugar para ser descubierto, por ello había tomado sus precauciones…

Continuó caminando entre las lápidas y entre el piso irregular; estuvo a punto de caer dos veces y de derribar una lápida saliente.

-Lo siento Ojoloco –murmuró quedamente.

Había recorrido tantas veces ese camino, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, que ya sabía a quién pertenecía cada lápida. Caminó hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol, al fin había llegado a la lápida que quería; una lápida como cualquier otra si no contabas con que estaba puesta en forma irregular y era color naranja brillante… bueno, y que tenía varios artefactos de broma puestos alrededor por su hermano, quien evidentemente aún no lo había podido superar del todo (¿alguna vez lo haría?).

-Hoy es el día Fred –le dijo el joven mientras se despojaba de su túnica y la mochila que cargaba.

Sacó una manta y la extendió junto a la lápida de su hermano, sacó algunos bocadillos que había preparado, una botella de whiskey de elfo, un par de copas…

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí –le dijo a la lápida mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse-No sé si esté haciendo lo correcto. Eres tú el quien debería estar aquí, no yo, y no sé qué sentir. En realidad hace mucho que no sé qué sentir…

El silencio se apoderó del joven, sentía tantos nervios, y el nudo en su garganta parecía querer asfixiarlo…

-Te extraño hermano… -dijo entre pequeños sollozos- y siempre me harás falta; daría todo con tal de que estuvieras otra vez conmigo… y confío en que apruebes lo que hago…

Abrió el whiskey de elfo y sirvió en las copas.

-¡Salud Fred! –chocó la copa contra la lápida y se bebió todo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras el joven se llenaba de nostalgia al recordar todos los momentos divertidos con su gemelo; probablemente se estaría riendo de él en esos momentos, pues en vida jamás había visto a su hermano tan depresivo… y desde que se fue parecía que ese era su estado habitual, así había sido hasta que cierta chica se acercó a él.

Todos los días sin falta se aparecía en el cementerio visitando a su gemelo, los primeros meses fueron los más duros, casi se la vivía allí mismo, su familia y amigos trataron de animarlo y lo fueron sacando poco a poco, ayudándolo pero sin lograsr sanarlo; en esas visitas diarias de pronto se encontraba a personas conocidas, entre ellas a Angelina Johnson, la chica alta morena que había sido pareja de su hermano. Y de pronto se encontró riendo con ella y pasando el rato en aquél lugar, entre los dos fue más fácil no dejarse llevar por el recuerdo y la tristeza…

Luego no solo se encontraban sino que quedaban en encontrarse ahí, y luego en otros lugares como el callejón Diagon o hasta en Hogsmeade. Y luego un día lo besó, y el sintió que tal vez podría volver a ser feliz, con aquella chica, pero… ¿qué diría su hermano? Había sido su chica y ahora él quería quedársela; y ¿qué diría su familia y amigos? Quizá no lo vieran bien.

Resultó que su fuerza de voluntad estaba bastante dañada desde la partida de Fred, y cayó ante los _encantos_ de la chica, quién lo convenció de que George bromearía con esa situación. Así llegaron juntos un día a la Madriguera, su padre se puso muy feliz y su madre hasta lloró al verlo nuevamente sonriendo… Ron fue el más contento, pues finalmente había aceptado reabrir la tienda de bromas junto con él y fue, por segunda vez, un éxito entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Sí, a veces sentía que su vida podría ser muy feliz, mas luego recordaba que jamás vería a su hermano de nuevo… sólo lo consolaba que a su hermano le gustaría verlo feliz…

-¿George? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Por acá! –le gritó mientras preparaba su varita.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto la chica.

Angelina se veía más guapa que cualquier otra noche, o así la vio George, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

«Bien» –Pensó- «allá voy Fred, deséame suerte».

-Angelina… -dijo George mientras lanzaba con su varita un puñado de bengalas mágicas.

De pronto el cielo se iluminó con un montón de chispas de colores, y bajo un estruendo, la cara de la chica se iluminó mientras leía en el cielo, escrito con estrellas, "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La chica bajo la mirada, mientras las lágrimas acudían a ella por la emoción y por el hermoso detalle, se encontró con el chico arrodillado ante ella, tendiéndole un anillo.

-Vamos Johnson! –le dijo el chico- es sólo por el resto de tu vida…

Angelina rió y lloró pero no pudo articular ni una palabra, sólo se arrojo a sus brazos y asintió. El chico la rodeo con sus brazos, sintió la humedad de los labios de la chica en la cicatriz de su oreja, y le guiñó un ojo a la lápida de Fred Weasley.


End file.
